


When life gives you lemons...

by adhd_mess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bonding, Childhood Trauma, Citrus AU, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Genderbending, Minor Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, No Lesbians Die, Sexual Assault, Step-Sibling Incest, Trauma, everyone loves sieglinde, lizzy consents, sieg is traumatized, the teacher is as ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: When Elizabeth transfers to a new school she meets the student council president, Sieglinde Sullivan, they both have an instant attraction to one another. One problem? They're step-sisters and Sieglinde is in an abusive arranged marriage forced by her father. Watch them both experience new emotions and deal with past traumas. Lives change as Sieglinde interacts with people and is pulled out of her comfort zone and Elizabeth tries to keep their relationship together.
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford/Sieglinde Sullivan
Kudos: 1





	When life gives you lemons...

**Author's Note:**

> TW: There is sexual assault in this chapter, skip when Lizzy sees the teacher the second time

The lifeless conversation bore on and on. The golden-haired girl's lips pointed upwards but as the conversation dragged on her smile began to twitch into a frown. Adjusting herself she exhaled and took a sip of her drink, propping her head up onto the palm of her hand. "He's just so annoying! I'm gonna dump him." The girl with short brown hair complained. The golden-haired girl bit her cheek, she hated this topic. Why did everyone have to talk about boys all the time? Can't they have a life outside of that? She thought hopelessly. People are so obsessed with finding a boyfriend they miss out on the small moments of life. Her thoughts continued. But it would be nice for a man to care about me that way, it would. Yes, it would.

"Seriously?!" Her eyes wide with shock the other girl shot. "But weren't you fucking him 'till recently?" The girl bit her tongue so hard she thought it'd fall off. Guh?! she thought. Closing her eyes she sipped on her drink as a bead of sweat slid down her face, ruining part of her makeup. Can't they change the subject why did they always have to talk about boys.

"Summer is the season of love. I'll get a new boyfriend." Did they completely forget about me? "Yeah, Lizzy you said you broke up with your boyfriend, right?" Guess not. "I'd invite you to a mixer Lizzy but you're transferring this fall, right?"

"Don't do long distance!" The other one shouted.

"Ah...I'd like a boyfriend." Elizabeth, the golden-haired girl, whispered the words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. She couldn't see why anyone would like a boy like that. "Don't worry about me." Forcing herself to smile she twirled the straw in circles in her drink. This is going to be one boring year.

* * *

Checking herself out in the mirror, she examined her self modified uniform. She had a jacket tied around her waist and a bow around her neck instead of a tie. She was not wearing a vest and her button up was unbuttoned a bit at the top. Her golden hair in pigtails, her sparkly green eyes shimmered with excitement. "Good. This is a cute look."

Confidently she strode through the school gates, her arms on her hips and a smile plastered on her face. Determination, she was determined to be popular in no time. As well as to find a boyfriend to make her friends happy. "It's my first day after transferring, so my feminine charm should be maxed out!"

As she looked around the school all she saw were girls. "Oh no." It's an all girls school. This ends my youth. I've put up a good act so far I don't know how I'll be able to now! Because how could I tell my friends that I've never once been honest about love.

Ahhh....I just don't understand love. "Excuse me...You there." A girl with a bob haircut and glasses called out to the blonde. She held a clipboard and wore a button-up with a tie and a vest. She spun on her heel and addressed the other teenager.

"Yes?" Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, she replied.

"Could we go over the student handbook, please?" She asked and heat rose to the girl's cheeks like a newly lit flame. I did something wrong, didn't I? Oh dear

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, your hair color and such is a violation of the rules. I'll also have to confiscate that phone." She pointed at my phone and my mouth fell open. No way! This is outrageous! She thought. She tugged on her golden and pastel pink ombré hair and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you see I've just transferred." Coming up with an excuse the golden girl continued, still twirling with her hair. "Of course, I wouldn't know those little things." Let me off the hook I'll be careful next time. She thought

"But continuing," the girl with the horribly cut bob continued. "Your first button being open, your skirt length, makeup, and accessories are all in violation of school rules. So is your perm, nail attachments, non-uniform ribbons, blouse, and bag." Hearing her say that she squeezed her grip on her bag and phone tighter. What is wrong with these people? She thought. So uptight. "-and the rules don't permit any exception. Please let me write down your name." Elizabeth's mouth fell wide open and eyes widened. She felt like she had just been hit with a cattle prod.

"Whaaa?!" The golden girl screamed as if the heavens could hear her. As if this was the worst possible thing that could ever happen. "When you're in high school you can't look boring! Otherwise, what point is there?!" Her whiny voice went up a thousand notches. The girls around her began to whisper to each other and laugh. "Where's the fun in it?!" She didn't pause for a breath. Grabbing the girl's shoulders and shaking her she continued. "Besides, it's not like dressing up nicely will affect my studies badly!"

"Stu-" The girl in Elizabeth's grasp muttered and gasped. Staring at the doors of the school. Self-assured, Elizabeth turns her head to meet a beautiful sight. The air leaving her body like she had been punched in the stomach she gasped for more air. As she gawked her cheeks became as red as the apples on her pajamas. A honeyed voice began to speak. The voice was commanding and deep and made Elizabeth weak. "But it will."

She looked as if she came from the heavens her beauty was divine and her voice was like thunder and seemed to be a force to be reckoned with Elizabeth thought. Dirty thoughts and images suddenly started to cloud her mind. This had happened a couple of times before with girls she been friends with in the past. "Student Council president." Her long natural dark pine green almost black hair blew in the wind. She and her juniper green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. By God, Elizabeth had never seen such a beautiful person.

Elizabeth's cheeks only became redder as the other teenager approached her. "Living by the rules of the school prepares you for society." Explaining, she glided effortlessly to Elizabeth. "We are all under the same conditions. So if you want to go to this school, you will abide by the school's regulations!" Her voice was stern and commanding and Elizabeth wanted to hear more of that voice so why not press some buttons. A playful smirk etched onto the blonde's face and she marched up to the greenette and bent her back and stared up at the girl who was glaring at her and staring down at her.

"Haven't you got things mixed up?" Balling her hands into fists she put them on her hips in a rude manner. Boring into the girl's eyes she continued. She was not going to go down without a fight! No way! "You say we're under the same conditions, but I didn't know about the rules 'cause I've just moved here!" The crowd of girls around the two teenagers began to whisper and giggle to each other. The student council president stayed quiet and stoic her face blank. "The conditions aren't the same." The golden girl stepped closer, staring the girl up and down. She was so pretty, Elizabeth thought. "Am I right, Miss Student Council President?" The greenette's icy gaze made the blonde shiver but she didn't back down. "What'cha got now? Cat got your...tongue." Elizabeth gulped.

The student council president wrapped her arms around the golden girl and began feeling her back. Huh?! Elizabeth thought. The greenette's head rested on Elizabeth's shoulder, her warm breath nipping at her ear causing a blush to form on the blonde's face. Elizabeth fell into the girl's touch....Being touched like that by a girl, and one as pretty as her, made her weak. She wanted when she first saw her to be touched by her and now she was. Elizabeth held back a moan as she moved her hand down her back. She didn't want the girl to stop touching her. As soon as her hand left her body, her body missed her touch, knees weak and limp she collapsed to the floor. She hid a smile.

Before the blonde collapsed, the greenette stuck her hand into the golden girl's bag and pulled out a phone. As she turned away she looked back, her juniper eyes emotionless. "Tomorrow, you will be following all the rules. Got it?" She ordered as the blonde sat on the floor. Oh. She was just searching for my phone. She thought. Of course she was, what else would she be doing?

She grabbed her things and ran to the bathroom filled with embarrassment. What if people know! She thought. "I took my makeup off for now." She whispered. When she hugged me she smelled really nice, like lavender tea. What shampoo doe she use? The blonde stood in the mirror and thought about the girl more after running her hands through her hair she left the bathroom and entered her classroom. "Hey, Sullivan!" A man's voice called out. "Sullivan!" Elizabeth's eyes widened and her mouth dropped she quickly turned around to meet an older man with light blond hair. He stunk of cigarettes. "Oh! You mean me?!"

"Hey there, are you okay?" His brows were knitted and eyes soft. "I'm planning on calling you that." He said. "Ahah, it's my new surname. I'm just not used to it yet..." The golden haired girl fidgeted with her bow. Gosh the homeroom teacher is hot and sweet! She thought. I wish I had makeup on! "We have class now. Let's go." She shook her head and nodded at him. "Yes!" Even if the school is pesky the teacher is worth it. Elizabeth thought.

"All right! First, I'll make friends!" She approached a group of girls confidently. "Hey! Watcha talking about?" The girls froze and side eyed each other. "Err...what we'll do after school." They replied and Elizabeth eyes widened with excitement. "What will it be? A mixer? Karaoke? I don't have any friends yet, so I'd love it if you took me along!!" She squawked happily, she shook her fists excitedly. "What should I do? I don't want to hang around a bad crowd." The girl whispered to the other and Elizabeth was crushed. "H-huh?"

"Hey, you!" Elizabeth was pulled over to someone. "Miss Sullivan, such things are considered bad." A girl with baby blue hair in a tight bun with a square white eyepatch on her right eye, her one uncovered eye was a deep royal blue, scolded. "Er...who are you?" She rolled her eyes and responded. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive. You can just call me Ciel." Elizabeth nodded. "Right, Ciel...so why would it be bad?" The girl took in a deep breath and Elizabeth groaned.

"Practically everyone in this academy is in an escelator system from elementary school." Elizabeth's mouth stayed open. "They're all very sheltered kids. I had trouble with it to at first. I thought the academy was my world and I only stayed inside it." She explained, after she did she took in a long deep breath and exhaled. "Ah, by the way, I got here in high school." I was getting the vibe. Lizzy thought. "Basically since they were little, they were raised on the rules and restrictions of the 'scary' chairman." They both stared out of the window into the courtyard. She pointed at the greenette from earlier. "They'll all become clones of her..." I see. She thought. As I figured she rules the school.

Ciel laid her head on the window and gazed at the greenette bittersweetly. "Well, she's special herself, though." Her words were quiet as if she was thinking as she spoke. "Special?" Elizabeth said questioningly. "She's smart and good-looking, and to top it off, she's the student council president in her first year of high school." She paused and Lizzy made 'wow' sound. "I heard she's even engaged to an elite teacher." She added bitterly, biting her lip in disdain.

"Eh?! Engaged at this age?!" She nearly fell out of the window from shock. That's so unfair. She thought. "After all she's the chairman's granddaughter who's set to take over the school." Elizabeth now laying her head on the window, her hair blowing lightly against the wind as was Ciel's. Elizabeth's face fell into a frown. "Ohh." She has no time for anyone, let alone love. It must be a boring lonely life. Elizabeth sighed. "Anyway here's my phone number if you ever want to, I don't know, chat or whatever."

"You have a phone! Mine got taken away this morning!" She paused. "Isn't it against the rules?" She added as she thought back on what the greenette said. "Eh? By the student council? You're kidding. Also it's not against the rules if no one finds out." Lizzy nodded in agreement. "How do you hide it?" She took her phone and showed it to Elizabeth and then slipped it between her breasts. "Just pay a visit to Lau's room to get a phone!" Huh? Lau's room?

She followed the directions Ciel gave her and entered Lau's room. He sat her down. "Good grief, you have much to learn! Living by the rules is healthy for your daily life!" She nodded her head. Get me out of here I she thought. "I understand! I'm very sorry!" He handed her a phone. "Are you listening to me?" He scolded. She left the room after saying thank you. How dreadful she thought. "Lau is scary."

Noticing she was alone in the hallway she began dancing down the corridor, as she did she noticed the teacher from earlier. "Ooh." He was walking to somewhere behind the school. "Mr. Bardroy." Right now that I have my phone back I'll get his phone number! The golden haired girl squealed happily. She followed him to a path behind the school, she turned the corner and her eyes widened.

The teacher was holding down a girl as he kissed her forcefully. It was the girl from earlier. She couldn't move as he was pressed against her and was holding her down. The golden girl held in a scream, she quickly jumped into the bushes. The man moaned and began sucking on the girl's neck. Hearing something the girl looked at the bushes, noticing her, our eyes connected and she mouthed 'help me' but the golden girl was frozen in fear. She didn't know what to do or how to help so she just watched. Probably just like everyone else in the girl's life did.

The man moved away and pushed the girl's head into the wall and looked around the area. The girl, the one that seemed to have all the power, was powerless. The greenette saw that the man was about to find the girl and grabbed him and kissed him. Signaling Elizabeth to run. "Tsk." She ran as fast as her feet could take her. Well that's what she wanted to but she could not live with herself knowing she could've helped. Her mom always taught her to protect people.

She sprung into action and dead legged him, causing him to fall. The man cursed under his breath and the greenette was relieved and confused her brows furrowed and hands on her chest. "Thank you." She uttered. She quickly gave a nod to Elizabeth before running away and Elizabeth began running away as well.

Eh! What was that?! The student council president was being assaulted and he found out I was looking. She thought. Is that her fiance? Oh no.

She entered her home and slipped off her shoes. "I'm home!" She took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Sullivan, where were you all this time?" My mom scolded, grey hair was growing wear beautiful brown hair once grew. She was wearing a very formal outfit as always. "You promised you'd help sort things out after we moved!"

The golden haired girl took the box from her mom and sighed, her mom gazed at her worriedly. "Sorry, got mixed up'n stuff." She set the box on the ground. "Is my new dad here?" She asked, a glum look painted on her face. "Well...he had a business trip. He won't be back for the time being." Huuh?! Ah, mom fell in love with a weirdo again and I had hoped it'd be someone decent. "...Mom?" Her mom hummed in response. "Mom, do you feel happy right now?" Elizabeth grabbed her mom's hand and stared into her eyes. "Yes, very much!" I see, that's good then. "You are here and so is his daughter. Having two daughters here makes me very happy!"

"Huh?!" Two daughters? "Oh, did I forget to tell you? Elizabeth from now on you'll have a little sister!" Elizabeth stared openly not believing it. "I'm home!" The door opened and room was filled with scent of lavender tea. Oh, oh no, not her. Put me out of my misery. The girl glanced at Elizabeth. "Whaa?! Why are you here!!" Elizabeth screamed. "Oh, are you two already acquainted?" Her mom asked.

"Nice to meet you. I am Arnold Sullivan's daughter, Sieglinde Sullivan." The greenette, the student council president, Sieglinde Sullivan was her step sister. She paused, looking at everyone in the room. "I will be in your care, mom." She smiled sweetly. God, she was so hot. "You don't need to be so formal. We're family now." Elizabeth's mom told the girl. "No, you're my mom." Elizabeth stuttered quietly, holding back tears. This was her mom, her only family left and she was gonna take it.

They sat at the table and ate. "Elizabeth's birthday is early so she is the onee-san." Suddenly being called that is...weird. She finished dinner early and started her a bath. She let the water fill up and slid right in. "Aah...I'm exhausted." She collected in front of mom but earlier she was in distress. That expression she made says she's been alone and concentrated only on studying. "She must've gotten used to wearing it." Heat rose to her cheeks thinking about her sister. I wonder what kissing her is like? She grabbed at her head and shook away the thoughts about her now little sister. "Ahh! Geez! Why can't I get her out of my head!" She wrapped her arms around her legs huddled up into a ball. Half of her face in the water. "Seriously what is this?!"

Getting out of bath she dried off and sighed. She then got dressed and entered her and her sister's bedroom. Standing nervously at the doorway she rattled the doorknob so she knew she was coming in. She took in a deep breath and marched over to the girl who was folding her clothes silently. "Aah, a lot happened today." She didn't respond so she continued. "It must be hard for you to talk about it." Sieglinde stayed silent, like a mouse. She only turned her head and looked at her. "Now that we're sisters let's get along! Even if we don't mean it. " She put out her hand for the greenette to shake. The girl stood up and sat clothes in her dresser.

Is she ignoring me?! If she's going to be like I know a way to make her talk! "Say, are we gonna talk about what happened? About what he did? Is it really alright for that to happen?"

She moved so gracefully, and she came closer to me. Just kiss me!! "Kissing should be like, reassuring each other's feelings, you know?" The girl stared down at her in thought. "Hm?" Kiss me! As if she could hear her prayers she pressed her body against the golden girl's and kissed her passionately and roughly. Elizabeth moaned not wanting her to ever stop. After exploring Elizabeth's mouth she stood up. No emotion on her face. "That's what kissing is." She turned away quickly, her cheeks blushing.

She laid there breathlessly, a red blush covered her face and hair splayed across the bed. Her hand covered her mouth and her other one laid behind her head. The first kissed I yearned for in my dreams, I share it with the little sister I just got today. "What the hell did we just do?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my pride & joy! The SiegLizzy citrus au fic. I hope you like it I worked really hard on it! If I update it will be very sporadic since I've been busy studying and therapy!


End file.
